That 70's Show It Up
by PurplePolkaDot18
Summary: CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, and Gunther get to recreate some episodes of That 70's Show. How will that turn out. Mini summary at the end of chapter 1.
1. Quiz

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP OR THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**CAST:**

**Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones**

**Zendaya as Rocky Blue**

**Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones**

**Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue**

**Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez**

**Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer**

**Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer**

**Billy Unger as Brody Carlson (Isn't the same character from Kickin It just using the name)**

**Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed (Isn't the same character from A.N.T. Farm just using the name)**

**CeCe's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rocky said climbing throughout the window as usual.

"Hey Rocks!" I replied.

"Come on ! We've got to go or we're going to be late for school."

"Hold on I just go to give Flynn some breakfast."

"Just give him one minute breakfast."

"No! No one minute breakfast" Flynn said. "How about bacon?"

"No bacon Flynn" I said.

"How about . . . candy?" Rocky said pulling a chocolate candy bar out of her bag.

"That will do. For today" Flynn said eating his candy bar while getting his backpack and shoes on.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey CeCe did you hear that we're going to have a quiz?" Rocky said.

"What class?" I asked even though I don't really care.

"I don't know!" Rocky yelled as she looked to find anything she could use to study. Then I saw the Hessenheffers come over. Great.

"I'm Gunther,"

"And I'm Tinka"

"And we are the Hessenheffers" they both said. Their usual greeting.

"What wrong with her?" Tinka said.

"Apparently there's a quiz" I said.

"I always know when there's a quiz" Rocky said.

"Maybe she forgot" Gunther said

"Rocky Blue never forgets a quiz!"

BELL RINGS

"Okay class today we're going to take a quiz" Mrs. Clark said and everyone groaned. "But it's a different type of quiz."

Different type wh-? I raised my hand. "Mrs. Clark what do you mean by different type of quiz."

"I'm going to grade it but it won't effect your grade."

"Mrs. Clark how many points is this going the be worth?" Rocky said. I groaned. Come on Rocky she just said that it isn't going to effect our grade so it's worth 0 points. But that the typical Rocky.

"It's not for a grade Rocky" Mrs. Clark said.

"So 10,15?"

"0. It's like a quiz from a magazine."

"Oh." Rocky said and Mrs. Clark started passing out the quiz. I put my name on the top of it and it does look like a quiz from a magazine. Anyway let's start.

1. How would you describe yourself?

Beautiful

Honest

Spunky

Groovy

Cool

Intelligent

Beautiful. Duh.

2. What is your favorite thing to do?

Make Out

Go Shopping

Something Illeagal

Play basketball

Listen To Music

Boogie Down At Disco

Go shopping obviously.

**And so on. So this fanfiction is about the Shake It Up cast (minus Flynn) is taking a quiz and see which character from That 70's Show they are. CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Gunther score closest to 100% which leads them to the remake of That 70's Show. They play the character they scored closest to. Oh plus they are recreating some episodes from season 8 including the finale.**

**CeCe = Jackie**

**Rocky = Donna**

**Ty = Kelso**

**Deuce = Hyde**

**Gunther = Fez**

**Brody = Randy**

**Lexi = Samanth**


	2. Results

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP AND THAT 70'S SHOW**

**Still CeCe's POV**

**The Next Day At School**

"_CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Deuce Martinez and Gunther Hessenheffer please report to my office_" Principal Rabinoff said over the speakers.

"I wonder what's going on?" I asked.

"We never got called to the office at the same time" Rocky said a little nervously. Well it's true but I wonder what do Deuce and Gunther have to do with it.

"Come on let's go." We walked to the office and saw Deuce and Gunther sitting there already.

"Take a seat." Rocky took a seat next to Deuce so I had to sit next to Gunther.

"Now I all called you here because of your quiz results" said Principal Rabinoff.

"Yeah what was that about?" I asked.

"It was a special type of quiz. The quiz was a chance for you to be on TV."

"Of course" Deuce said.

"Now all of you scored the closet to 100%."

"I didn't think CeCe would score close to 100%" said Gunther.

"Well you thought wrong" I said.

"All of you are going to recreate 6 episodes of That 70's Show. So in 2 days you guys get to leave to L.A." Everyone was cheering. I mean who wouldn't be excited to go to L.A. Maybe L.A. haters. Principal Rabinoff continued. "Now I need you to a parent to sign this sheet to let you go" Principal Rabinoff continued and handed us all a sheet.

"Principal Rabinoff what about school?" Rocky asked.

"There will be school on set so as long as you attend the set school your perfect attendance will continue."

"Wait what if our parents won't go" Deuce said.

"Well if they won't let you go they can come along. Just tell me tomorrow and I'll give you the plane tickets."

"How long will we stay there?" I asked.

"It depends how long the filming will take."

"Awesome" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tune in next week to Shake It Up Chicago" said Gary ending the show and the camera's went off.

"Uh Gary we got to tell you something" Rocky asked him.

"Tell away" he replied.

"Well Rocky, Gunther and I got a chance to go to L.A. so I'm sure that we can't do Shake It Up till we get back" I said.

"I can go call the people in Shake It Up L.A. to see if you guys can do Shake It Up there."

"I don't know we have to learn our lines, then there's school and CeCe would want to find celebrities-" Rocky was cut off by Gary.

"I understand" Gary said and left. But what Rocky said was true. I would want to find celebrities.

I heard Tinka scream and drop a cup on the floor. I guess she found out that she didn't get accepted. Hehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOM!" I yelled.

"I'm right hearer in the kitchen. You don't have to yell."

"I got almost 100% on a quiz."

"Really?" my mom said with excitement.

"Yeah and I get to go L.A. But first I need you to sign this sheet." I said handing her the sheet.

"You get to go to L.A. because you almost got 100% on a quiz?"

"Well I get to go reenact a t.v. show."

"What about school"

"As long as I attend the set school I'll be fine."

"You really want to go?"

"Yes."

"All right fine."

"Yeah" I squealed jumping up and down and hugged my mom. "Did I ever tell you your the best mom ever?"

"All right." I let go and my mom signed the sheet. After that I got my suitcases and started packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review**


End file.
